Gros-Morne
Gros-Morne (Kreyol: Gwo Mòn) is a rural city in the Gros-Morne Arrondissement, in the Artibonite department of Haiti. It has 37,139 inhabitants (2010). Gros-Morne is a rural city in Haiti. Its name means "Big Mountain." |300px]] Gros-Morne is not just a town in Haiti's Gros-Morne Arrondissement. It is the entire arrondisement's capital and it is part of the country's Artibonite Department. It spans 397 square kilometers and is located 175 kilometers from the north of the national capital of Port-au-Prince. Gros-Morne is split into 8 sections: Boucan Richard, Riviere Mancelle, Riviere Blanche, l'Acul, Pendu, Savane Carree, Moulin, and Ravine Gros-Morne. About Gros-Morne, commune of the department of Artibonite formerly bore the name of Cité Poltron. The date of its elevation to the rank of commune remains unknown. Its dominant relief is the mountains and its climate varies from fresh to hot depending on the period. Gros-Morne offers a beautiful view and atmosphere, thanks to its green mountains and geographical zone. People can clearly see the mountains covered in fog, which makes the view more exciting and fun. , highlighted in red]] History • In 1793, Boisrond the young, colored man, charged by Sonthonax to publish the proclomation of the general liberty, was carried in armchair of men, from Port-de-Paix to Gros-Morne, by a straight wooded path which took a few hours to cross. • On the 5th of December of the same year 1793, Toussaint Louverture took possession of Gros-Morne in the name of the Spaniards. • During the revolt of Golart at Môle Saint-Nicolas in 1799, Toussaint left Gonaïves for the Môle. When he arrived near Gros-Morne, he was ambushed by Golart. He sustained several shots. The darkness of the night enabled him to get away with it. He retraced his steps and went to establish his headquarters in the Cahos mountains, from where he directed the operations of the Northern Army. • In 1802, during the general revolt of the natives against the French, the insurgents in the neighborhood of Gros-Morne had at their head Paul Prompt, a colored man, as well as Magny, black, whom General Leclerc had named commander of this commune. When the French evacuated Gros-Morne to go to Gonaives, the black leader Julien Labarriere, ambushed on the road, massacred them until. Latest. • In May 1807, Gros-Morne responded to the insurrectional movement inaugurated at Port-de-Paix by Colonel Jean-Louis Rebecca against Henri Christophe, in favor of the Republic of Pétion. • In 1865, during the insurrection of Salnave against President Geffrard, General Nissage Saget seized Gros-Morne from the rebels. The 9th Regiment of Port-de-Paix, quick to withdraw, declared that it had been misled. The regiment penetrated Gros Morne with shouts of "Vive Geffrard!" The colonel, wishing to oppose this demonstration, was wounded by one of his soldiers. It was Gros-Morne that the generals Nissage Saget and Jean Francois marched against the Salnavists established at Port-de-Paix, which was taken from them. • In 1886, the Chambers passed a contract for the establishment of a railway between Gros Morne and Gonaïves. The dealer, Mr. B. Rivière, did not keep his commitments. Geography From l'Anse-a-Foleur, the northern limit of the district of Port-de-Paix goes up the river of the Bas de Sainte-Anne until becoming the point which separates the communes of Borgne, Gros-Morne and Plaisance. The law of November 20, 1821 fixed at 43 leagues the legal distance of this commune to the capital. Demography Neighborhoods Economy Regarding the Economic and Financial Institutions, four restaurants and a credit union were counted at Gros-Morne. While road construction is a huge challenge for Gros-Morne, the town keeps up when it comes to agriculture. Most of the residents work as farmers and they mainly produce cassavas, cotton, and coffee. Gros-Morne is famous for its production of the "Madame Francis" mango. The local economy relies on the mango francisque, in spite of the limited means of transport, on the market gardening, as well as on the production of tafia, mahogany, oak, campeche, cattle, and poultry. The subsoil is mined and produces manganese, bauxite, copper ores, ferruginous sand, cobalt, manganese, porphyry, jasper, olivine, building stone and limestone, sand, calcium, flint, quartz, milky, diaphanous, brownish, and pink. Frequent market by traders from Gonaives and Saint-Marc. The town also hosts a number of tree nurseries and it has a forest guardian to ensure that the area is protected and preserved. Infrastructure However, Gros-Morne is dealing with many challenges. The town lacks adequate water, electricity and sewerage facilities. It does not differ much from other rural towns where roads are damaged and communications with neighboring communities are very difficult to make. The road conditions in Gros-Morne are poor. During heavy rains, the roads are unusable. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is represented in the commune of Gros-Morne by a school inspection office. The manager is a regional inspector responsible for coordinating the activities of the ministry. The distribution of schools is three kindergarten; at the primary level, eleven public, numerous private and six congregational. At secondary level, there is one public school, six private and two congregational. Health The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Gros-Morne. Regarding health facilities, there is a hospital, a health center without a bed and two dispensaries. In addition, four physicians, a dentist, seven nurses, 37 auxiliaries, eight laboratory technicians and a radiologist provide the sanitary service at the communal level. Utilities Regarding Electricity, the City of Gros-Morne is electrified. Administration and Security The municipality has a court of peace and a police station. The court of peace falls under the jurisdiction of the civil court of Gonaïves. The head of administration reports to the financial administration of Gonaives; it had been suppressed on December 11, 1822, like many other communes situated in the interior, but it was paramount to the revolution of 1843. There is no prison in this commune. Culture Religion With regard to Religion, nearly 73 temples of all beliefs have been enumerated in the commune of Gros-Morne. These faiths are: Catholic, Episcopal, Baptist, Adventist, and Jehovah's Witness. The number of Catholic temples is better represented at 43% of the total. The patronal feast is celebrated on February 2, at the Purification. In 1892, the state granted 3,000 gourdes for the construction of the church and the presbytery. Organizations There are different programs being launched in the town. Some of the programs aim to provide better health services to residents, while others are meant to address the drinking water supply problems in the town. With regard to political parties and organizations, only ten grassroots organizations and six peasant groups were counted at the commune of Gros Morne. Communication Gros-Morne has several radio stations and two television channels (tele La Chandeleur ch5 and tele Celeste ch9). Francisque 98.9fm above Horizon is the oldest established media (founded 10 September 1994), and Radio Sfm 92.1 is the most recent one (founded in February 2015). Leisure As for Leisure, there is no library, museum, theater nor cinema. Eight gagueres were listed in the commune. For other types of entertainment, eight soccer pitches (non-regulation) and one basketball court were counted. As far as cultural heritage is concerned, there are no monuments and sites in Gros-Morne commune. 1629735_orig.jpg|A Gros-Morne film crew c59d05aa00b729d0303e3bc0f38237e2.jpg|Gros-Morne students town hall.jpg|Town Hall GEDC1372_0.jpg|Dancing pic_4312.jpg|Hôpital Alma Mater de Gros-Morne street scene.png|Street scene Gros-Morne-School-Meals-Appeal-Thank-You.jpg|A big Thank you Michael Vedrine Category:Artibonite Category:Gros-Morne Arrondissement Category:Communes with 6 neighbors